Love Potion
by Rainha of Pandemonium
Summary: The Sword Princess' transformation into Lady Harken at the hands of the demon, Alhazad. Warning! Lemon/Rape in later chapters.


**Love Potion**

**Chapter 1: The Smoldering Kingdom**

The castle was set ablaze. The powerful kingdom of Artica was engulfed in flames. Elmina and Garrett rushed through the stone corridor as fast as they could. The Sword Princess carried a dire wound on her leg. Her eyes drifted to Garrett thoughtfully.

She knew even if they managed to escape Artica, she would only slow him down. They would both die from the harsh icy desert that surrounded them.

("Should we die at the hands of the demons or should we succumb to our country's desolate environment? Either way, we'll perish…unless…,") Elmina thought sighing as a gust of cold air mixed with swirling snowflakes hit the two of them.

She knew what she had to do. It couldn't end here. One of them would have to escape to tell the world that the demons from folklore were real, and that they are here to destroy humanity. Garrett was the only one who could do it. It pained her that their time together was short, but this was how it had to be. Garrett must get away, and she'd have to stall the demons long enough for him to do so.

They were getting closer to the castle gate that would take them out of Artica and into the frozen wastes.

"Thank the guardians! We're almost there," Garrett gasped holding his side and slowing his pace as they approached the archway.

"_Garrett was also injured by the demons though not as bad as myself. He should be able to get away," _Elmina thought eyeing the green silk ribbon she had secured around his arm.

She had purposefully slowed down to get a further distance behind the Van Burace. She smiled sadly as he passed through the gate. ("You have to live…Garrett…Please forgive me,") she thought silently pulling the lever that held the gate up.

The gate crashed down like thunder separating the two warriors.

"Elmina! What are you doing?" Garrett questioned from the other side of the gate.

"I have something I must protect. You must get away from here!" the Sword Princess responded over her shoulder.

"You think throwing you life away is _courage_? Open the gate! I'll fight with you!" Garrett yelled sounding desperate to save her. In her current condition, she didn't stand a chance against the demons.

"No! One of us has to get away from here! Don't worry…that ribbon I gave you was expensive. I can't die until I get it back," Elmina said trying to give him and even herself hope that this wasn't the end.

"Now get out of here! You must tell the world what has happened here!" Elmina shouted as Garrett reluctantly backed away from the gate.

"I promise…we will see each other again," Garrett said softly before disappearing into the darkness of the snowstorm that billowed outside the kingdom's walls.

It was silent for only a moment, giving the Sword Princess a brief respite before the demon, Alhazad appeared.

"There you are…for a wounded human you were difficult to find," the demon droned in an amused manor. Elmina stared at the demon before her. His monstrous form dwarfed her and he seemed quite intelligent. She knew she would not survive this battle. This creature from legend was out of her league. They had easily stormed the castle and killed every last one of the knights. Their strength was immeasurable.

"You are the last human in the castle…," Alhazad began before pausing to study the sword princess' shaking form. Wounded and defenseless she clutched her sword threateningly as the massive demon covered in white cloth carefully floated closer to her.

"It is my responsibility to destroy you in order to secure the cocoon…Zeikfried ordered all humans terminated," the demon spoke as a tentacle slid out from beneath his robes and reached out to Elmina's cheek. She cringed as the cold limb caressed her sliding down to her throat where it lingered.

"_Is he going to strangle me?" _the female warrior thought watching the demon's obscure face. Yellow eyes with no pupil glowed behind the armored mask.

"You are beautiful for a human…perhaps my lord, Zeikfried, would not mind me keeping one alive for a specimen," Alhazad said as the tentacle suddenly engulfed her slender neck and squeezed. Elmina's hands flew to the tentacle in an attempt to pull it off. A strangled groan escaped her as her strength quickly waned and the world faded to black.

The demon lowered himself to her fallen form and brushed a few strands of rose colored hair from her face. Like an angel she slept unconscious. So opposite of the being that hovered over her. Alhazad found himself strangely intrigued with the sword princess.

"You are both noble and beautiful…can't you see? My body is trembling with excitement," Alhazad said as a few more tentacles slipped out and wrapped themselves around the unconscious swordswoman pulling her beneath the folds of his white robe.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
